


This Time, To A Happily Ever After

by daisuchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Original Character Death(s), Other, Reincarnation, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuchii/pseuds/daisuchii
Summary: 1st story in "Captivated by your Smile - Haikyuu! x Reader One Shots" book! :DLink here: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/pnhfHaOQMFI think I already posted 6 stories in that book already lol.





	This Time, To A Happily Ever After

WARNING:

ANGST AU and oc Oiks sorry about that *flies away*

****

She always loved the morning rain. 

It gives her a reason to wake up earlier than usual and visit her favorite cafe. [Name] developed this habit back when she's still in college. Whenever it's a rainy morning, she'll visit the nearby pastry shop and have her breakfast there. She loves the morning walk, the cold morning breeze, the drizzle hitting her face and the warmth inside the cafe accompanied with the strong scent of coffee and bread. 

[Name] walked slowly, her dominant hand holding an umbrella to protect herself from getting soaked.  She skipped through the puddles of water carefully, not wanting to have mud stains on her [pants/skirt], while her other hand carries a basket of nealty arranged flowers. 

Today is extra special though. 

She walked past the blank menu board outside the cafe and opened the door even the "close" sign is up. 

"Ohayo gozaimassu Oikawa - san." [Name] smiled at the old lady wiping the tables. Oikawa smiled back, hugging the lady in her mid - 20's in front of her. 

"Ohayo [Name]-chan. Sit here, I already prepared our breakfast." She cooed as she pulled the chair out.  [Name] sat obediently and handed the basket of flowers to her. 

A soft smile spreads along Oikawa's face as her wrinkled fingers traced the letters on the card along with the flowers. 

For Tooru

The woman around her 60's headed to the counter and carefully rested the flowers on top of it before walking back to [Name]'s table with a tray. 

"Thank you for doing this every year [Name]-chan." She slightly bowed. 

"Always." [Name] answered. "Oh. Earl grey?" She asked, sniffing the steam coming out from the white porcelain kettle.

"Yes. Today is special after all..."

The old lady sat on the other side of the table after spreading the contents of the tray on the table - Earlgray tea, croquet, muffins, salted butter and strawberry jam. 

"If that idiot is still alive, he must be the same age as you... Maybe he'll even ask you out." Oikawa jokingly started after a long silence. A slight tint of red became visible on her cheeks as she find the idea absurd. 

"Maybe" [Name] laughed, partly because she doesn't want to disappoint Tooru's mother.

In spite the fact that [Name] has been doing the same routine of offering flowers for Oikawa Tooru during his death anniversary, for five years straight, she personally doesn't know the guy nor have seen a picture of him. The main reason why she's been doing so is because [Name] treats the older Oikawa as her mother, and she's fully aware how sad she is during his "special occasions"

Anyway, being romantically paired to a dead guy - not to mention by his mother, is indeed absurb. But maybe, she just miss her child. 

[Name] decided to stay in the cafe after finishing their breakfast. The rain is pouring hard outside, just like how she wants it. 

"I'll be closing the cafe today [Name]-chan. I'm going upstairs... but if you want to leave, you can just lock the main door okay?"

"Sure." [Name] watched her slowly walked upstairs, leaving her the silence of the cafe.

Given the rare opportunity, she pulled out a book from her bag and started reading. It was not long after she felt a cold breeze brush her face. 

[Name] looked up, darting her [eye color] eyes from left to right. She's so sure someone just entered the cafe but the door is locked so how?

"Hey... " A voice called from her behind. She quickly turned her head and saw a lanky man towering over him. 

She thought how beautiful the man is. How his chocolate hair matches his brown eyes. How his thin red lip matches his small, pale face. 

"Uhm.. How did you get in here?" [Name] shook her head. He rested his eyes on her small figure for a moment before smiling. 

"I've always been here." He answered before taking the seat opposite to [Name]'s. She can only blink her eyes in response, mostly because she's tongue tied to his handsome face and cool but playful voice.  "Mind if I take this seat?"

"No.. I mean yeah sure." [Name] stuttered, making her cheeks glow in dark shades of pink. 

"I love... the flowers." The man finally spoke up after a minute of silence. She finally had the courage to look straight in his eyes after hearing this as her curiosity takes its toll. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

For some reason, the man's pair of brown orbs glowed in complex emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Regret. Longing. It made her heart ache - almost as if she can feel the other's heart. 

A strange connection. 

"Oikawa... Oikawa Tooru." He answered hesitantly before running his long fingers in his hair. [Name] choked. 

"Eh? What?" She asked again. The guy who claims to be Oikawa Tooru gave her the same soft smile. 

"You heard me just right..." 

"He's already dead mister. You can't just claim you're that person on his death anniversary." [Name] finally retorted after a moment. Tooru laughed at how she tried not to snap at him. 

"But its true." He laughed and oh man, she swore it sounded like its made by god himself. Just before she finds herself completely mesmerized by his charms, she cupped her mouth with one hand, preventing a chuckle escape from her lips.

"That doesn't make any sense." She scowled. An obvious crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Its up to you if you'll believe me or not. I'm just answering your question." Tooru smiled as he rested his chin on his hand. [Name] decided to ignore him one and for all, restoring the peaceful atmosphere of the cafe. 

She turned her attention back to the book she's holding. She still have an hour before going back to her apartment and prepare for work. 

"My name is [Name]." [Name] breathed out after a second. Tooru smiled while nodding his head. 

"I know…" He hummed while staring outside the window. The rain slowly dying out. 

"Wow. That's creepy."

"Hahaha. But you're a regular in our store that's why." He laughed. [Name] stared at him in confusion, not sure why a middle aged man will joke about him being a dead person and dragging it thus far. 

"What are you reading?" He asked after a long silence.

"Love Letters to the Dead." [Name] sighed, showing him the book cover. Tooru's eyes narrowed while a faint, sad smile formed on his face. 

"Why don't you drop the book since I'm here? We can talk about a looooot of stuffs."

"I barely know you."

"More the reason why we should talk right?" He pursued, earning a smirk from her. 

"I am not comfortable having talks with a stranger."

Feeling a little hurt from her words, Tooru decided to close his mouth and watch [Name] continue her reading. He stared at the book for a while. 

Dead. 

"The title screams depression." He mocked. [Name] rolled her eyes in response.

"God." She swear, raising her hands in the air. "Why are you here? Are you not going to order anything?"

"It says the store is closed for toda---"

"Exactly. So LEAVE." She cut his words and pointed the door.

"Waiiiit. I have something for you." He chuckled, pulling out a bunch of Buckwheat flowers for his back.

[Name] gasped, first because she doesn't know where the flowers came from. He was obviously not carrying anything around when he arrived. Second, in the vocabulary of flowers, Buckwheat means 'lovers'. 

"What for?" She asked, eyeing the flowers in front of her. She noticed a small envelope tied in one of the branches but decided not to open it. 

"For taking care of my mother and for the flowers you send every year..." He smiled. [Name] looked at him in awe. She felt her hands and legs trembling. 

"Y-you really s-should s-s-stop this I... I am O-ikawa T-Touru c-crap of yours."

"But I am Oikawa Tooru." He smiled again making [Name] dizzy at his words. She wanted to scream but not really sure why. 

As if the gods heard her silent prayer, she heard footsteps coming  from the stairway, making her turn her head as quickly as she can. 

"Oikawa - san!" She called out, almost like a scream. She stood from her seat and approached the old lady in long strides. The old Oikawa did not fail to notice [Name]'s bloodshot eyes and trembling hands. 

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly while patting her head. [Name] just nodded in response. 

"We have a cus----" [Name] turned her head to point the man sitting with her seconds ago but her eyes widened when she saw the table blank.

Her legs wobbled. Face turning pale like a blank sheet of paper. 

"By the way..." The lady started, pulling out a photo from her pocket. "I realized you haven't seen a picture of my son right? This is Tooru."

Chocolate brown hair. 

Brown eyes. 

Small face. 

Thin, red lips. 

Long, pointed nose. 

Her heart pounded violently in her chest as she can't hold back a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. The man in the picture looks exactly like the man who sat and teased her. 

He is indeed, the deceased Oikawa Tooru. 

"Eh?! [Name]-chan... Are you not feeling well? Have a seat, I'll make you tea." Oikawa said, guiding her back to the table. [Name] stared at the Buckwheat flowers with a sad smile. 

She wanted to tell her she saw Oikawa Tooru. That he gave him flowers and he creeps her out but that'll only make his mother sad. Moreover, it'll make her sound insane. 

[Name] allowed herself to calm down. She picked up the Buckwheat flowers she received from him and stared at it. The past 30 minutes she had with Tooru almost seemed like a dream. 

She picked up the small, white envelope tied with the flowers and decided to read its contents.

✉ ✉ ✉

To the girl I love but will never be mine, 

It pains me to think I'll never had a chance to be with you in this life because I'm long gone. 

I realized I need  to passed on, for me to be reborn and for us to meet again in our next life... But before that at the very least, I wanted to talk to you. 

Thank you for taking good care of my mother and for the flowers you send every year.

I would like you to know you're very beautiful. I love you for a million reasons aside from that though. It's crazy how I'm not able to confess my feelings before I died - because I've fallen for you even before that. I just don't have the guts to approach you. 

I pray to God that in the next 100 years, the wait will be short and the meeting is longer. And that under the same gray sky, I'll be able to convey you're my first love. 

Sincerly,   
Oikawa Tooru

****

It was raining hard that afternoon and [Name] cursed the morning news for not providing accurate rain forecast. She ran to the nearby cafe to take shelter, not wanting to soak her stuffs more that it was. Luckily the cafe is empty, giving her variety of tables to choose from to dry herself.   
She pulled out her books one by one while internally crying. [Name] nearly jumped from her seat when she felt a soft, warm cloth draped around her shoulders. A tall man stood behind him with a tray on one hand. 

"Hi!" He chirped, setting her books aside. [Name] found herself dumbstruck at the man's handsome face. "Welcome to our cafe."

"Oh.. Uhm. Thanks." She blushed, feeling her heart in rage as her eyes met his big, brown orbs. 

"Have a tea." He offered, placing a cup full of clear, brown liquid in front of her. [Name]'s cheeks turned redder. 

"I.. I'll just p-pay y..you." She stuttered, rambling through her stuffs while looking for her purse. The man laughed at her and sat on the chair in front of her. 

"No need. Its on me. I own the place." He smiled.

"Th--thanks again." She smiled back. For some reason, she felt the same situation familiar, a deja vu. But she's can't pinpoint where and when it happened. 

"My name is Oikawa Tooru." He introduced, extending his hand to the girl for a hand shake. 

"[N-name] - desu." She introduced. She took his hand and felt her heart pounding again. Then after a moment, when either one of them is letting go of each other's hand....

"Have we met somewhere before?"

They asked in unison. Finally, both of them released their hands and laughed. A strong sense of familiarity washed over them. 

"Maybe we did." Tooru chuckled, appreciating how [Name]'s face retained its flustered color. 

My prayers are finally heard.

We meet again [Name] - chan. 

This time, to a happily ever after .

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> [Author 's note]
> 
> Doomo! Daisuchii - deshita! Hisashiburi ne~
> 
> 2K+ words I'm dying lol. Thank you for reading this far. *chuu chuu*
> 
> Sorry for being inactive. I became pretty busy for a while because of my internship lol. I've been writing this down for weeks now! I'm glad I finally finished it. ❤
> 
> This is a pretty sad story right? Oikawa is OC too lol. But I just loooove this kind of sad plots. At least there's a good ending though haha. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> Some lines on the story (Oikawa's letter and the Buckwheat flower) are inspired by the Korean drama "Goblin". You guys should check it out! Its a very good story. ❤
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the story. You can give a a vote if you do. ❤ I would love to hear your comments too~
> 
> だいすちい


End file.
